


PDAs

by celli



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-29
Updated: 2004-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex+Technology=Trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDAs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to serrico for saving me from my prepositions in beta. For fizzabith. Thanks for the inspiration!
> 
> Written for LaT's Isn't It Iconic? Ficlet-A-Thon.

"Did you get the picture of the two of us Mom sent? She was supposed to email you last night."

In the middle of reading the Wall Street Journal, watching Headline News, and eating a bagel, Lex managed to free up a hand to reach for his PDA. "I don't understand why you told her to send it here."

"Um...Lois hacked into my email again and she's reading everything before I do."

Lex paused mid-bite. "That email I sent during my last board meeting...?"

"She's threatening to tape it to the front door of the *Planet* if I don't bring her coffee for a month."

"Remind me never to get bored during a meeting again." Lex shook his head. "Why that woman isn't out ruling the world, I don't know. Clark, why don't you--Clark?"

Clark was staring at the PDA screen, blushing so fiercely Lex was surprised the tips of his fingers weren't turning red.

"What?" Lex jerked it from him. He looked down at digital representations of the two of them. They were...well, they weren't smiling for the camera, that was for sure. "Oh. That's not the one from your mom." He laughed at the horrified look on Clark's face.

"Where did this come from?" Clark demanded, yanking the PDA back.

"Remember that simulation software I developed to help calculate the tensile strength of your uniform?"

"Vaguely."

Lex's cheeks were starting to hurt from the grinning. "I discovered alternate uses for it."

"So..." Clark looked down at the screen again. "Any other...simulations I don't know about?"

Lex retrieved his PDA, his gaze never leaving Clark's. "Ask me after work."


End file.
